Local dimming is a technology of portioning a backlight into a plurality of sections and controlling brightness values of the sections to be different from each other. For example, the local dimming is the technology that controls a backlight section of a part where a bright image is displayed to be bright and a backlight section of a part where a dark image is displayed to be dark in an image signal.
In the local dimming, since the brightness value varies for each section, the image may be distorted in the case where a difference in brightness among the sections is large. That is, the difference in brightness between the sections is large on a screen at a predetermined time, such that spatial distortion may occur. Further, depending on a difference in brightness between a previous frame and a current frame, spatial distortion may occur.
Further, the degree of user's perception of brightness variation depends on the circumferential brightness of the display apparatus or the backlight. In the case in which the local dimming is performed without considering it, power efficiency may be low.